Why The Doctor Wants To Be Ginger
by X Acess X
Summary: just a small one shot that has been playing on my mind since I heard the Doctor say "Still not ginger" after his regeneration


Date started: 13/02/14

Date finished: 13/02/14

Mood: alone

Today's fave word: Ginger

Notes: sorry if some of the details I mention are false, but I'm really new to Doctor who, and I favor Matt Smith's Doctor (sorry ifi offend you with my choice of doctor, but you'll have to deal with it). But when I heard some of the first words he said after his regeneration I got teh idea for this story and felt I just had to write it.

* * *

It was during his younger days, while he was still in one of his first generations, still a child in the eyes of the Gallifreyan. He was still attending the the Gallifreyan equivalent of a nine year old's education, with him learning about the structure of atoms, and when the first star in existence formed, that The Doctor got his obsession over being ginger.

He was innocent and rash, very quick to rush into his decisions- not that he isn't now- and had seemingly developed an infatuation with a Time Lady in his class. She was only in her second generation, though she was one of the oldest among them, due to the fact that she always took good care of her bodies. In this generation, she was short- perhaps only four foot nine- with short and haphazardly cut golden hair which she would have to blow out of her chocolate brown eyes every two minuets or so when she was writing. The Doctor knew this of cause because he was constantly watching her, when she would go and chat quietly with her less (seemingly) intelligent classmates, or when she out chew the end of her pencil (or the Gallifreyan equivalent of one) in deep thought.

And today was the day he would tell her of his small (huge actually) crush he had on her. He had made sure to tuck in his shirt, and brush his hair so that he didn't appear a slob; even washed out his mouth with double strength mouth wash and brushed his teeth five times that morning before coming to school.

He gulped nervously when her and her classmates fell silent at the sight of him heading over, his palms began to feel slightly more sticky than he remembered them being not two minuets ago. Still he carried on, not stopping until he stood right in front of her.

"erm... Hikari?" he asked, hesitantly. she stared, then smiled politely. Her friends scurried off somewhere, sensing the awkwardness of the situation and not really wanting to witness it, the Doctor wished he could have joined them; to be able to watch the scene from another place as he confessed.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tel you that... I know this is rather sudden of me to say this. I mean, we've never spoke before this and I'm being silly an-"

"What is it?" the girl asked, not annoyed but simply not really wanting to have to listen to his ramblings before he got to the point.

"Yes. The thing is, I've had a tiny, titty bitty crush on you for the past five years now and I wanted you to know before I developed any deeper emotions for you" he held his breath, waiting for her to register what it was he had said and respond to him.

"I... see" she said slowly. "Well, I don't have a problem with it really."

The Doctor smiled, about to take it as a 'it's fine fore you to pursue me' comment, until she said-

"But I only date gingers"

The doctor glared up at his black hair, cursing his own generation for turning out the way it had.

"I see. well that's okay, I wasn't really expecting anything more to come from this conversation. At least you didn't out right demand I never come near you again-" The Doctor trailed of, turning to go.

"How about this" She said, catching him before he got away "If you have a generation when your ginger, come back to me and I'll give you a chance. What do you think?"

The Doctor grinned. At least it wasn't a no.

"I think I can manage that. I bet I'll be able to come back after my next generation. I'll even be five foot six by then too, probably. Or maybe not I mean-" the Doctor continued his ramblings as he walked away. only barely registering her giggles at his antics as he fantasized about his future appearance.

And still, in his 11th generation he tries and tries again to meet the expectations of his childhood dream girl. However, again and again he fails, and ends up going into a huff, looking much like the child he had been as he grips his hair and grumbles-

"Still not ginger"

* * *

So... what do you think? was it okay? Good enough to be online where anyone can read it? Or was it so bad that I should be ashamed that I ever came up with such an idea? Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading!


End file.
